


Bacchanalia

by scrapbullet



Series: Saturnalia [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s one thing he should know by now, and it’s that Loki always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacchanalia

"You and I are rather alike, Mr Stark; for there is more to you than meets the eye," Loki murmurs, all sharp angles and searing power, pinning his prey to the bed with so much ease. Molecules twist to obey his every whim.

“Who, me? Translucent as glass; just ask Pepper.”

Loki smiles wryly. “Quite.”

There is heat and friction, indescribable in its intensity and for once in his goddamn life Tony Stark is speechless, riding the wave of pleasure as it tightens the muscles of his body, abdomen straining, prick weeping as skilled fingers tease him into delicious submission.

(There is Loki, and there is Thor, and to be stuck between the two of them is like being a rock caught in a hard place, but fuck if he ever wants to leave them.)

He'll go to hell and back for them (and how fucking scary is that? Tony Stark doesn't DO attachment, thank you very much) though he might as well be there this very moment with how Loki plays him, rubbing his thumb over the head, smearing sticky pre-cum. With a coy smile he lifts it to his mouth and sucks the bitterness with no expression at all, hiding so much behind a stoic mask. An iron mask.

Funny, that.

A huff of breath against his ear and the world tilts; Egyptian cotton at his back and Loki poised above him, too lithe and elegant and beautiful for his own good and "Pay attention," tight heat sinking down onto Tony's cock, slick and smooth and wonderful, and when Loki begins to move the pleasure pools deep in the base of his spine. Tony hovers, tortured, on the brink for what seems like hours before Loki allows him to release, and when he does there is a smug expression on the tricksters face, a hint of red in his eyes that belies the taint of his heritage.

There’s one thing he should know by now, and it’s that Loki always has a plan.

And, nine months later, when the god turns up on Tony's doorstep with a pale, dark haired and fiercely intelligent little girl, well... he should’ve fucking known.

Doesn’t mean he’s not happy about it, though.


End file.
